the royals
by irem35
Summary: Ich verspreche euch hier keine Superstory also keine zu großen Hoffnungen bitte. Mit den Uploads komm ich so hoffe ich immer regelmäßig. Tage und Uhrzeiten kann ich euch nicht geben. Die Story beginnt ab der Ansprache von Simon im Fernsehen wo er von der Abschaffung der Monarchie redet.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Helena hatte die Ansprache ihres Mannes gesehen und war gerade auf dem Weg in ihre Privatgemächer die sie sich mit Simon teilte. Es war mittlerweile schon abends und sie hatte ihren Mann noch nicht gesehen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer eintrat sah sie auch schon dass ihr Mann noch nicht da war. Helena setzte sich an ihren Schminktisch und dachte an die Worte nach die ihr Mann gesagt hatte, "Wie Tiere im Zoo". Das also dachte er über ihre Familie. Sie war durch die Ansprache einwenig ins Nachdenken versunken. Helena entschied sich statt rumsitzen einen Rundgang zu machen. Während ihres Rundganges dachte sie einwenig nach. Sie dachte an ihre überalles geliebte Familie. Sie waren wirklich dass was Simon heute in seiner Ansprache gesagt hatte. Helena hatte keine guten Beziehungen mit den Zwillingen und seit Jahren lebten sie und Simon nebeneinander her . Während ihrer Zeit allein gerade konnte sie sich in Ruhe Gedanken zu ihrer Ehe machen. Es stimmt das ihre Ehe durch ihre Mutter, der Grand Duchess of Oxford, angefehdelt wurde. Ihre Mutter war mehr als sie auf den Ruhm fixiert gewesen. Sie hatten ihre einzige Tochter in etwas reingezwungen was diese nicht gewollt hatte. Es stimmt das Helena Simon am Anfang ihrer Ehe nicht liebte aber mit den darauf folgenden 30 Ehejahren hatte sie sich in irgendeine Art und Weise in ihn verliebt. Sie war ihm dankbar dass er sie geheiratet hatte und ihr die gemeinsamen Kinder geschenkt hatte. Er war immer ein guter und ehrenvoller Mann gewesen. Niemals hatte er sie schlecht behandelt und in keinerweise betrogen oder belogen. Sie dagegen war niemals die Ehefrau gewesen die er verdient hatte. Sie hatte ihn betrogen und belogen. Sie verspürte schon seit Monaten das dringende Bedürfnis ihrem Mann nahe zustehen, ihn zu fühlen und zu spüren, mental sowie körperlich. Konnte aber dies durch ihre Schuldgefühle nicht. Jedesmal wenn sie Simon sah wurde ihr schlecht, durch ihre eigenen Taten. Helena wusste dass sie ein schlechter Mensch war in jeder Hinsicht. Während sie ziellos durch den Palastgarten lief fiel ihr nicht die andere Gestalt in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe als sie mit der Gestalt zusammenstieß kam sie wieder zu sich. "Wer sind sie und was suchen sie im Palastgarten?", fragte Helena sofort der ihr fremden Person. "Du erkennst deinen eigenen Mann nicht wenn er genau vor deiner Nase steht", sagte die vertraute Stimme ihres Mannes. "Simon du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte Helena vorwurfsvoll zu ihrem Mann und ging auf ihn zu. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, Simon verstand sofort was sie wollte und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Diese Momente waren im Laufe ihrer Ehe immer seltener aber dafür umso kostbarer geworden. "Ich habe gerade nachgedacht, über deine Ansprache heute im Fernsehen. Eigentlich liegst du gar nicht so verkehrt mit dem was du gesagt hast. Wir sind ein Haufen Zootiere und ich führe die Meute an". Simon sah runter zu seiner überalles geliebten Frau und sagte: "Lass uns doch weiter spazieren. Dabei kannst du mir ja erzählen was dir durch den Kopf ging" Damit nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr in einen der Tunnel raus in die Straßen von London. Sie gingen eine Weile zusammen und schwiegen. Es war ein komisches aber dennoch beruhigendes Schweigen. Nach einer halben Stunde sitzen sie zusammen auf einer Parkbank im Hyde Park. "So da wir nun unsere Ruhe haben können wir ja in Ruhe über den heutigen Tag reden" meinte Simon und drehte sich zu Helena. Diese sah ihrem Ehemann in die Augen und began zu erzählen. "Naja während ich ziellos durch den Palast lief dachte ich an uns, die Kinder an unsere Familie. Simon ich habe realisiert dass ich nicht die Mutter war die Liam und vorallendingen Eleanor verdient haben. Ich war genau wie meine Mutter und dies hatte ich versucht zu vermeiden. Ich habe mich zu wenig um sie gekümmert wollte ihnen Freiraum lassen was meine Mutter nie getan hat. Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter Simon, Ich werde dass mit den Kindern nicht mehr gerade biegen können. Ich war auch nicht die Frau die ich hätte sein sollen für dich, ich war dir gegenüber weder wahrheitsgemäß noch treu und ich schäme mich dessen seit paar Jahren in Grund und Boden. Mir ist bewusst dass du es auch schon vorher gewusst hast dass ich weder die Wahrheit gesagt habe zu dir oder dir treu war und ich würde es verstehen wenn du dich von mir scheiden lassen würdest...", sie wurde von Simons Lippen die auf ihre trafen gestoppt. Dieser löste sich dann von ihr sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: "Ja Helena du hast recht. Ich wusste von deinen Affären und dass du mich auch sehr oft belogen hast. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen: Das mit den Kindern kannst du noch richten. Beide haben dich lieb, Eleanor am meisten, sie wünscht sich nur dass du mit ihr Zeit verbringst sonst nichts, ich sehe dass an ihren Blicken wenn sie dich ansieht. Dass mit den Zwillingen wirst du schon schaffen mit viel Zeit, Geduld und sehr viel Liebe. Dass zwischen uns wird auch viel Zeit, Geduld und sehr viel Liebe brauchen, aber ich werde alles tun um unsere Ehe zu retten und ich bin der festen Überzeugung du auch" Als Simon fertig war sah er Helena mit einem liebevollen Blick an. Diese hatte durch seinen kleinen Vortrag wieder Hoffnung geschöpft und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie saßen dort eine ganze Weile, eng umschlungen in den Armen des anderen. Nach einiger Zeit war es Simon der sich langsam von Helena löste und meinte es sei Zeit zurück zum Palast zu gehen. Hand in Hand gingen sie wieder zurück. Im Schlafgemach machten sich die beiden Bettfertig und legten sich ins Bett. Keiner wusste was sie jetzt sagen sollten. "Simon...schläfst du schon?", fragte Helena leise ihren Mann und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Ist irgendwas Helena?", kam seine direkte Antwort und auch er drehte sich auf die Seite. "Wegen deinem Referendum. Ich werde dich unterstützen, ich habe bemerkt dass die Monarchie unsere ganze Familie zerstört hat und uns sogar einen Sohn gekostet hat. Ich werde dir helfen und dir beistehen was ich eigentlich schon seit 30 Jahren tuen sollte. Ich realisiere erst jetzt dass die Monarchie schon seit Jahrzehnten am Arsch ist" Simon sah sie aus liebevollen Augen an und sagte: "Es ist schön zu wissen dass du hinter mir stehst Helena, mit dir an meiner Seite werden wir es schaffen und alle Hürden zusammen meistern. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel dass du dich für die Liebe entscheidest statt für den Ruhm", mit diesen Worten legte er seine eine Hand auf ihre Wange und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich Helena, egal was auf uns zukommen wird, egal wer sich uns in den Weg stellt zusammen werden wir es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher" Helena war von seinem Liebesgeständnis uns seiner Zuversicht bezüglich ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft sehr gerührt. "Ich liebe dich auch Simon" Mit diesen Worten zog der König seine Königin in seine Arme und beide schliefen friedlich in den Armen des jeweils anderen ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor und Liam waren zusammen in Eleanor´s Zimmer und dachten nach, über das was ihr eigener Vater gesagt hatte. Stimmte es wirklich dass sie sich benahmen wie ein Haufen Zootiere? Wenn Eleanor so darüber nachdachte stimmt dies. Die letzte Schlagzeile beweist dies sehr eindeutig. "Glaubst du Dad ist von uns enttäuscht?", fragte Liam Eleanor und weckte diese aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. "Ganz ehrlich. Ja er ist sogar ziemlich von uns enttäuscht. Ich meine hast du nicht gehört er hat uns ein Haufen Zootiere genannt. Er ist so enttäuscht von uns dass er die Monarchie abschaffen will. Schlechter können wir es nicht mehr machen", antwortet Len ihrem Zwilling. Dieser saß auf der Couch und sah hinauf an die Decke und schien zu grübbeln. Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens sprach Liam. "Eigentlich kommt Dad damit sehr spät um die Ecke, denn wenn er so enttäuscht von uns ist hätte er die Monarchie schon vor Jahren abschaffen sollen. Vielleicht ist dass auch so eine gute Idee, ich meine sieh uns doch mal an Len! Wir sind verwöhnte Kinder die zu viel von allem haben. Wir sind schon richtige Arschlöcher. Ich werde Dad mit dem Referendum unterstützen, denn die Monarchie hat aus uns schlechte Menschen gemacht und unsere Familie auseinander gerissen und uns sogar ein Familienmitglied gekostet. Ich bin mir sicher Robert hätte Dad unterstützt. Ich werde es auf jedenfall tun, du kannst auch mitziehen oder mach was du willst. Gute Nacht Len" Und mit diesem kleinen Vortrag ging Liam zur Tür und raus aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Eleanor wusste selbst nicht auf welche Seite sie sich schlagen würde. Mit dem was Liam gesagt hatte wusste Eleanor dass er Recht hatte, aber sie konnte sich kein anderes Leben als dass hier vorstellen. Aber wenn mit der Abschaffung der Monarchie es bedeuten würde wieder eine stabile Familie zu haben dann würde auch sie ihren Vater unterstützen. Sie würde alles dafür tun um wieder Zeit alleine mit ihren Eltern und Liam zu verbringen, in Ruhe aber am meisten wünscht Eleanor sich dass ihre Mom viel mehr Zeit mit ihr dann verbringt. Mit dem Entschluss morgen beim Frühstück mit ihren Eltern zu reden ging Eleanor ins Bett. Liam war in sein Zimmer gegangen nachdem er Len seine Meinung gesagt hatte. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Er war fest entschlossen seinem Vater beizustehen. Er würde alles dafür tun damit sein Vater auf ihn stolz ist und durch die Monarchie haben sie einen Bruder verloren. Liam würde alles aufgeben und zwar für einen guten Grund und zwar; seine Familie. "Was Mom wohl von Dad´s Idee hält?", fragte Liam sich und dachte darübe nach. "Bestimmt ist sie damit nicht einverstanden. Sie würde lieber sterben als den Thron aufzugeben so wie wir sie kennen, aber vielleicht hat sie die Asprache von Dad wachgerüttelt und auch die Tatsache dass wir durch die Monarchie, Robert verloren haben", dachte Liam und musste an seinen Bruder nachdenken. Er vermisste ihn. Mehr als alles andere. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit mehr zum trauern. Er musste jetzt seine Pflicht antreten und sie gut meistern. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Nacht war vorbei und der Morgen brach an. Simon und Helena lagen noch eng beinander. Helena hatte in der Nacht Simon so sehr an die Kante des Bettes geschoben das er jetzt fast rausfiel. Er wachte als erstes von den beiden auf und musste erstmal wohlig seufzen, ob der wilden Schlafweise seiner Frau oder der Tatsache dass sie den einen Arm um seinen Bauch bzw. Hüfte gelegt hatte, was sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr machte. Ihm war sehr Wohl zumute wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile bis sie sich von selbst regte und langsam wach wurde. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie einen breit lächelnden Simon und musste auch lächeln. Sie hatte sein Lächeln vermisst und ganz besonders wenn es ihr und nur ihr galt. "Gut geschlafen, darling?", fragte dieser sie sofort während sie sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht rieb. "Noch nie habe ich besser geschlafen als heute. Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte Helena ihn sofort und strich ihm ein paar Haare dabei aus der Stirn. Eine weitere intime Geste die sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte. "Ich habe so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich möchte gar nicht aufstehen heute, weist du dass? Lieber würde ich den Tag im Bett verbringen mit dir oder zumindest mit den Kindern und dir etwas unternehmen." Helena hatte ihren Kopf auf Simon´s Brust gelegt und meinte: "Wieso nicht? Heute haben wir nicht soviel zu tun dass kann bis morgen warten und stattdessen können wir etwas mit den Kindern machen. Beide müssten mittlerweile wach sein und frühstücken. Lass uns, uns umziehen und dann zum Frühstück gehen." Simon lächelte wie ein Blödel vor sich hin, strich dabei zärtlich durch Helena´s welliges Haar und meinte: "Ja dass können wir machen. Dass klingt nach einer tollen Idee" Helena hob ihren Kopf und sah Simon tief in die Augen sie konnte in ihnen einen eisernen Willen sehen, sie konnte in ihnen so viel Liebe sehen, Liebe die sie eigentlich nicht verdient hatte und auch einen Funken von, sie war sich nicht sicher aber es sah nach Verlangen aus. Helena hob ihren Kopf und drückte Simon einen verlangenden Kuss auf die Lippen, dieser ging nur zu gerne darauf ein aber als der Kuss immer feuriger wurde entzog sich Helena den Lippen ihres Mannes, stieg über ihn dann raus aus dem Bett in Richtung Badezimmer. "Komm sonst verpassen wir die beiden und können es mit dem Tag vergessen." Simon ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und stieg sofort aus dem Bett und ging auch ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatten streckte Simon seine Hand, Helena entgegen die sie dankend in ihre nahm, zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück. Währenddessen saßen die Zwilling unahnend im Salon und nahmen ihr Frühstück ein. Erst als die Tür aufging sahen sie auf und sahen ihre Eltern Hand in Hand reinkommen. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Wie habt ihr geschlafen?", wollte Helena, nachdem sie sich Eleanor gegenüber gesetzt hatte, wissen. "Euch auch einen guten Morgen. Ich hab ziemlich gut geschlafen. Ich hab über das nachgedacht was Dad gesagt hat und über das Referendum. Dad ich werde dich unterstützen. Egal was sein wird, du kannst auf mich zählen.", sagte Liam an seinen Vater gerichtet. Dieser sah seinen Sohn mit so viel väterlicher Liebe wie es nur ging. "Es freut mich das zu hören mein Junge. Du machst mich mit dieser Antwort glücklich." Helena sah auch stolz zu ihrem Sohn und richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer geliebten Tochter zu. "Was sagst du zu dieser ganzen Sache Lenni? Bist du dabei?", fragte sie ihre Tochter und sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen. Eleanor dachte nochmal nach wie sie es formulieren wollte und redete dann. "Ich werde euch auch unterstützen, denn die Monarchie ist ein Witz. Das wissen wir alle hier nur zu gut. Sie hat unsere ganze Familie zerstört. Ich möchte wieder das wir wenisgtens ein wenig Ruhe haben. Als Königsfamilie ein echter Traumwunsch. Ich möchte das wir eine glückliche Familie sind. Ich will dass wir uns alle verstehen und uns gegenseitig respektieren und unterstützen. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen mit den Drogen aufzuhören. Ich habe alles in meinem Zimmer aufgeräumt und in einen Mülleimer geworfen. Diesen hab ich wiederum in einen der Müllcontainer geworfen. Ich will damit sagen; Du kannst auf mich zählen Dad." Simon war gerührt von seiner einzigen Tochter. Helena war zu tiefst berührt von diesem kleinen Vortrag. "Wir sind stolz auf dich mein Liebling. Ehrlich. Zusammen als Familie werden wir das schaffen, davon bin ich fest überzeugt.", sagte Helena und nahm über den Tisch hinweg die Hand ihrer Tochte und drückte diese sanft. Eleanor war gerührt das ihre Eltern stolz auf sie sind. Helena zog ihre Hand zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Ich werde auch euren Vater bei der Sache mit dem Referendum unterstützen, denn ich habe realisiert es gibt viel wichtigeres als Ruhm und Reichtum und zwar die Liebe. Ich wähle die Liebe und somit euch und euren Vater. Ich habe realisiert dass die Monarchie keinem von uns gut getan hat. Sie hat uns sogar einen geliebten Menschen gekostet. Ich möchte nicht noch jemanden von euch an die Monarchie mit seinen Tücken und Intriegen verlieren." Helena hatten Tränen in den Augen bei dem Gedanken an ihren erstgeborenen und sah zu ihrem Mann. Dieser nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handfläche. Eleanor liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter und Liam musste lachen und weinen. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Sie würden es als Familie zusammen schaffen er wusste das. Auch wenn es Hürden geben würde, zusammen würden sie alles meistern. Sie aßen alle in Ruhe und Einklang ihr Frühstück. Nach einiger Zeit des wohligen Schweigens durchbrach Simon die Stille mit einer einfach Aussage: "Heute macht ihr keine Pläne oder dergleichen Kinder. Wir machen heute etwas zusammen. Da eure Mutter und ich entschlossen haben unsere Familie zu retten haben wir uns gedacht. Heute unternehmen wir etwas." Helena sah zu Simon und dann zu ihren Zwillingen und meinte: "Worauf hättet ihr den Lust? Ausreiten oder Schwimmen am See? Heute gibt es keine Handys und keine Premierminister die euren Vater oder sonst einen von uns brauchen. Ein ganzer Tag für uns alle, dass hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr." Liam und Eleanor lächelten und Liam meinte dann: "Das mit dem schwimmen im See klang schon ziemlich gut. Was meinst du Len?" Liam sah zu seinem Zwilling und wusste sofort dass ihr die Idee genau so gut gefiel wie ihm. "Ja dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Ein Tag mit euch drei ist viel besser als mit Social Media. Wo wollen wir denn hin zum schwimmen?" Helena musste sofort lächeln und sah Simon an. Dieser wusste sofort was sie damit meinte und musst auch ein wenig verlegen lächeln. "Wir gehen im See direkt hier im Palast schwimmen. Keiner wird das sehen können da dieser ziemlich versteckt liegt und sehr weit weg von den Paparazzi." Simon konnte bei dieser Aussage seiner Frau nur verlegen lächelnd, nicken. Eleanor sah ihre Eltern forschend an. "Woher wisst ihr beiden denn dass die Paparazzi einen dort nicht sieht?", fragte Eleanor auch schon prombt. Helena musste lachen und meinte: "Auch Eltern haben ihre Geheimnisse. Ist dem nicht so Simon?" Dieser konnte nur nicken. Liam und Eleanor sahen sich nur an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie beide verstanden es nicht. Ihre Eltern aber umso mehr. "Na los zieht euch um und kommt dann raus aber nicht durch den vorderen Ausgang sondern durch eine der Nebentüren die in den Garten führen. Wir sehen uns dann draußen." Mit diesem Satz erhob sich Helena und Simon und gingen in Richtung ihres Schlafgemaches um sich umzuziehen. Das selbe taten auch die Zwillinge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Du hättest ihnen nicht sagen müssen dass der See eines unserer Geheimnisse gewesen ist.", meinte Simon zu Helena und sah dabei so beschämt wie ein Junge aus der noch grün hinter den Ohren aus. Was aufgrund dieses Geheimnisses nämlich gar nicht stimmen kann. Der See war bis gerade eben eines ihrer geliebtesten Geheimnisse gewesen. Dort haben sie sehr viele schöne Stunden verbracht. Das erste Mal als sie den See für sich entdeckt hatten, hatten sie sich gestritten. Helena war raus in den Garten und wollte ein wenig spazieren um sich zu ordnen. Während sie also blind vor Wut auf Simon ihren Weg durch den Garten bahnte ahnte sie weder die Gestalt die hinter ihr her eilte weder noch dass sie schnurstracks auf den See des Gartens zu lief. Sie bemerkte erst dann wo sie war als ihr Mann sie eingeholt hatte und zu sich drehte. Er atmete tief und schwer und sah Helena dabei tief in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Du hast Recht es ist egal wenn du nur ein Kind willst ich habe überreagiert." Helena sah Simon tief in die Augen und sah dass etwas verletztes in seinem Ausdruck war. Sie wusste dass er sich viele Kinder wünschte. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen. Vielmehr war sie davon angetan dass auch er so davon dachte. Aber sie waren noch sehr jung gerade mal 20. Sie wollte sich erstmal in die Rolle der Queen reinfühlen und dann an den Nachwuchs denken. Doch mit dem Blick den ihr Mann ihr gab wusste sie, dass dies nicht richtig wäre. Helena weis selbst nicht wann sie Kinder wollte. Sie wusste nur jeder erwartet von ihr als die Frau des Königs von England dass sie ihm Kinder gebärt. Sie wollte dies auch. Also schmiss sie alle Bedenken über Bord und zog Simon in einen feurigen Kuss. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich gelöst hatten und atmeten erstmal tief durch. Beide hatten sich gegenseitig den Atem geraubt. "Simon ich will deine Kinder gebären, aber ich weis bloß nicht ob ich je eine gute Mutter sein werde. Ich möchte nicht wie meine Mutter sein. Ich hab so große Angst davor", wisperte Helena Simon zu und dieser zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Du wirst die beste Mutter sein die unsere Kinder je haben werden, verstehst du? Ich glaube fest daran aber am meisten musst du selbst ganz fest daran glauben." Helena entzog sich der Umarmung von Simon und schlang ihre beiden Arme um seine Taille. Sie sahen sich eine ganze Weile in die Augen. Simon sah in den Augen seiner Frau etwas dass seine Interesse weckte; Es war Verlangen. Diesen Ausdruck sah er bei ihr zum ersten Mal und es beflügelte ihn. "Simon was tust du da?", fragte eine überraschte Helena als sie die Hand ihres Mannes immer weiter runter wandern spürte. Dieser lächelte sie verschlagen an und meinte: "Einfach nur genießen, Helena" Mit diesem Satz schritt er hinter sie und öffnete ihr Kleid. Ganz langsam und sehr quälend langsam für Helena. Diese genoss es dennoch sehr ihrem Mann so nah zu sein. Ihr Kleid war von ihrem Körper runtergerutscht, weshalb sie sich zu Simon drehte und anfing die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Der restliche Verlauf des Abends war ihr kleines wohlbehütetes Geheimnis.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam war gerade dabei in seinem Ankleidezimmer nach seiner Schwimmshort zu suchen. Er war in Gedanken versunken. Das Referendum war eine gute Sache, dass wusste Liam. Er würde alles tun um seine Familie zusammen zuhalten. Liam wusste dass er egal wie dass Wahlergebnis für das Referendum aussieht, seine Familie würde es zusammen meistern. Komme was Wolle. Ob seine Schwester es schaffen würde von dem ganzen Luxus von der Monarchie wegzukommen, weis Liam so richtig nicht. Aber er war der festen Überzeugung dass sie es zusammen schaffen können. Endlich hatte Liam seine Schwimmshort gefunden und machte sich nachdem umziehen auf den Weg in Richtung Veranda. Auf dem Weg sah er in einem Seitengang seine Eltern. Diese küssten sich gerade was Liam zum lächeln brachte. Weil er die beiden nicht stören wollte ging er weiter und kam an der Veranda an. Weil noch keiner da war setzte er sich hin und betrachtete den Garten. Er war so riesig. Früher hatten seine Eltern mit ihm und seinen Geschwistern in ihrer freien Zeit, Verstecken gespielt. Er vermisste diese unbeschwerte Zeit. Nach 10 min kam Eleanor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Liam. "Schon komisch jetzt so Zeit mit Mom und Dad zu verbringen. Ist schon eine Weile her seit dem letzten Mal.", meinte diese zu ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an. Liam konnte sehen dass es ihr gefiel Zeit mit Dad und allen voran mit Mom zu verbringen. "Ja es ist schon komisch, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke ein wenig Zeit in Ruhe mit den beiden zu verbringen." Eleanor sah lächelnd zu Liam rüber. Es vergingen noch 5 Minuten und dann kamen ihre Eltern. Beide hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war Helena die dann sagte: "Kommt, lasst uns ein wenig schwimmen gehen."


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor war in ihr Zimmer gegangen um sich umzuziehen. Sie hatte sich auch umgezogen, dennoch saß sie auf ihrer Couch und sah sich das eingerahmte Bild von ihrer Mom und ihr an. Als das Foto gemacht wurde war sie kein Jahr alt gewesen. Sie mochte dieses Foto von ihr und ihrer Mutter sehr. Es war ein natürliches Foto welches nicht bei einem der königlichen Fotoshootings gemacht wurde. Len wusste das ihr Dad dieses Foto gemacht hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr davon erzählt als sie noch etwas kleiner gewesen war. Sie hatte dieses Foto immer gern gehabt aber als sie sauer auf ihre Mutter gewesen war, hatte sie von dem Foto ihr Kokain gezogen. Sie selbst kann sich das nicht verzeihen und Eleanor wusste das ihre Mom das mit dem Kokain wusste. Len schämte sich deswegen auch sehr gegenüber ihrer Mutter. Es war eine ultimative Beleidigung ihrer Mutter gegenüber. Eleanor saß noch 10 Minuten dort und machte sich dann auf in Richtung der Veranda. Auf dem Weg kam ihr niemand entgegen, aber sie sah in einem Seitengang ihre Eltern. Eng umschlungen miteinander. Len musste dabei lächeln und ging dann weiter. Sie konnte schon von weiten ihren Zwilling sehn. Direkt neben ihm war ein Stuhl frei auf den sie sich setzte. "Schon komisch jetzt so Zeit mit Mom und Dad zu verbringen. Ist schon eine Weile her seit dem letzten Mal.", meinte sie sofort zu ihm und musste lächeln an den freien Tag zusammen mit ihren Eltern. "Ja es ist schon komisch, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke ein wenig Zeit in Ruhe mit den beiden zu verbringen.", erwiederte Liam und Eleanor sah ihn an. Nach 5 Minuten warten kamen auch ihre Eltern. Beide lächelten und es war ihre Mom die sagte: "Kommt, lasst uns ein wenig schwimmen gehen."


	7. Chapter 7

Zusammen gingen sie schweigend in Richtung des Sees. Weder Liam noch Eleanor kannten diesen Teil des Gartens. Woher denn auch? Sie waren noch nie so abseits des Palastes gewesen. Helena und Simon gingen vorne Hand in Hand. Hinter ihnen liefen ihre beiden Kinder und sahen sich interessiert um. Hier also verbrachten ihre Eltern gerne ihre Zeit. "Ein schöner Ort, hier Mom und Dad. Sehr ruhiges Plätzchen, erwartet man nicht sowas im Palast zu finden.", meinte Liam zu seinen Eltern und dachte daran auch Ophelia mal hierher zu bringen. "Mom, wie lange müssen wir denn noch laufen?", fragte Eleanor. "Wir sind gleich da Liebling.", antwortete Simon seiner Tochter. Und just in dem Moment kam hinter einem großen Baum der See zum Vorschein. Liam und Eleanor stockte der Atem. Der See war nicht zu groß. Die Wiese um den See herum war mit Blumen überhäuft. Das schönste aber war die Trauerweide dessen Zweige auch über dem Wasser hingen und so eine schöne Spiegelung im Wasser hatte. "Mom! Dad! Wie konntet ihr uns diesen traumhaften Ort nur verschweigen? Jetzt verstehe ich wieso ihr, ihn verheimlicht habt.", sagte Eleanor und grinste ihre Eltern an. Diese sahen sich verschlagen lächelnd an und gingen weiter runter ans Ufer. Dort legte Helena die große Decke für sie alle auf den Boden. Liam hatte einen Korb mit Snack machen lassen und stellte diesen auf den Boden. "So. Jetzt können wir den Tag genießen.", meinte Liam und drehte sich in Richtung See. "Wer als erstes im Wasser ist kleine Schwester?", neckte Liam seine Schwester und sah sie herausfordernd an. Eleanor musste lachen und sah Liam an und meinte: "Natürlich werde ich gewinnen." Und schon war sie losgeeilt ins Wasser. Doch Liam wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und eilte ihr sofort hinterher. Liam überholte sie nur knapp und lief auf den Steg zu. Dort blieb er stehen und wartete auf seine Schwester. Diese ließ nicht lang auf sich warten und kam angedüst. Eleanor sah grinsend zu Liam und sagte dann nur ein Wort: "Arschbombe?" Liam musste auflachen und sagte nur: "Arschbombe!", und schon waren sie zusammen ins Wasser gesprungen. Simon und Helena sahen dies von der Decke aus und mussten kichern. Helena fand es schön dass sich die beiden amüsierten. "Es ist so lange her dass ich die beiden so unbeschwert gesehen habe.", meinte Simon und drehte sich schweren Herzens von seinen Kindern weg und sah seine Frau an. "Sie verdienen es unbeschwert zu leben, findest du nicht Hel?", meinte Simon und sah Helena an. Diese nickte nur und musste lächeln wegen des Kosenamens den ihr Mann schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zu ihr gesagt hatte. Liam und Eleanor lachten glockenhell auf und beiden wurde dadurch ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Helena legte sich hin und machte Simon eine aufmunternde Geste zu. Dieser sah sie kurz an, musste dann lächeln und legte dann seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Wie von selbst wanderten Helena´s Hände zu Simon´s Kopf und strichen durch seine Haare. Sie lagen so eine ganze Weile da und gingen ihren Gedanken nach.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon mochte diese zum zerbrechen ähnliche Idylle. Sie war sehr angenehm. Eine Abwechslung im Gegensatz zu der immer präsenten Hektik des Palastes. Ihm gefiel wie unbeschwert seine Kinder gerade im See schwammen und auch wie Hel, er musste bei diesem Kosenamen lächeln, durch seine Haare fuhr. Es war genau so wie er sich das Leben mit seiner Familie vorstellte sollte das Refendum genug Befürworter haben. Simon hoffte das sehr, den dadurch könnte seine Familie endlich Ruhe haben. Er war sein ganzes Leben darauf getritzt worden der König von England zu werden. Aber Liam... Sein armer Sohn würde jetzt in diese Rolle schlüpfen obwohl dies die Rolle von Robert gewesen ist. Liam würde es nicht leicht haben wenn er König wird, dass weis er, aber Simon vertraut darauf das er es meistern wird. Er hörte Eleanor lachen. Es gefiel ihm sehr, ihr Lachen. Es ähnelte dem von Helena und dass liebte er so sehr. Er liebte alles an seinen beiden Kindern. Aber Eleanor war eine andere Sache. Weil sie so sehr seiner Frau ähnelte hatte Eleanor einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herz. Helena. Er wusste nicht wie er auf sie zukommen sollte. Weder wie sie miteinander um gehen sollten. Ja er wollte eine funktionierende Ehe und er war sich sicher Helena auch. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Es war in ihnen der pure Ausdruck von Reue und Schuld zu sehen gewesen. Es erleichterte ihn als er diesen Ausdruck gesehen hatte. Er wusste von dem Moment an dass seine Helena alles tun würde um die Familie zusammen zuhalten und auch um ihre Ehe mit ihm zu retten. Simon würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um sie dabei zu unterstützen, egal um was es sich dabei handelt. Simon liebte Helena über alles, trotz der Dinge die sie getan hatte, und er würde sie nicht so leicht aufgeben. Dass kam ihm noch nicht mal in den Sinn. Simon hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. "Simon...", sprach Helena ihn an und er antwortete ihr sofort mit: "Ja, was ist Babe?", ihm gefiel dies und auch sie musste auflachen. Simon wartete darauf dass sie ihm antwortete, lange musste er nicht warten. "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir so viel bedeutet dass du mir noch eine zweite Chance gibst und unsere Ehe retten willst. Ich hätte diese Chance gar nicht verdient so wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe und dich belogen und betrogen habe. Du hättest dich von mir scheiden lassen können und stattdessen Dominique heiraten können. Sie wäre eine viel bessere Ehefrau als ich es war." Das haute ihn komplett um. Simon setzte sich auf, plazierte jeweils einen Arm links und rechts neben ihren Kopf und fing ohne nachzudenken direkt an zu sprechen: "Ich hatte niemals die Absicht mich von dir scheiden zu lassen. Du bist die Frau die ich liebe und nicht Dominique, dass solltest du dir merken verstanden? Das mit Dominique war nur eine kleine Liebe aber unsere ist groß und dass weist du genauso wie ich. Ich liebe dich und nicht sie. Ich habe mich damals in das Landmädchen verliebt dass du warst. Du hast mir direkt gefallen als ich dich gesehen habe. Als ich damals meine Mutter gefragt hatte wer du warst und ob du auf der Liste der heiratswürdigen Frauen bist und sie dies bejaht hatte wusste ich sofort. Das ist die, die dir dein Leben versüßen wird. Die Mutter deiner zukünftigen Kinder. Ich war von deiner Austrahlung wortwörtlich geblendet gewesen. Du warst für mich die große wahre Liebe. Klar die Stewarts behaupten dass Dominique meine große wahre Liebe war aber die wissen es nicht besser. Es zählt nur dass du es weist.", und damit beugte er sich runter und gab ihr einen sanften aber fordernden Kuss. Diesen erwiderte sie nur zu gerne. So verharrten sie bis sie die lauten und lachenden Stimmen ihrer Kinder hörten und sich widerwillig voneinander löseten. Simon sah zu seinen Kindern und konnte sehen wie sie sich gegenseitig verschlagen anlächelten.


	9. Chapter 9

Es gefiel Helena all dies. Die Ruhe, der Frieden, die lachenden Stimmen ihrer Kinder und Simon. Der seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte und sie hatte automatisch angefangen durch seine Haare zu fahren. Sie dachte gerade an Simon und ihre Familie. Sie würde buchstäblich für sie alle sterben wenn dies bedeuten würde dass sie ein unbeschwertes Leben führen könnten. Helena dachte nach wie sie ihre Ehe mit Simon retten könnte. Sie wusste es würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und ihr war es egal wie lange es dauern würde. Sie wollte glücklich werden mit Simon. Helena wusste dass sie ihre Beziehung zu Alistair beenden musste. Es wäre für sie mittlerweile kein Verlust ihn zu verlassen. Viel mehr eine Erleichterung ihres Gewissen gegenüber ihres Mannes. Eigentlich hätte sie keine zweite Chance verdient und dass wusste Helena selbst auch. Sie selbst konnte es nicht glauben dass Simon es mit ihr nochmal versuchen will. Er könnte immernoch seine Jugendliebe Dominique Stewart heiraten. Diese hatte nie geheiratet. Jeden Anwärter zurückgewiesen. Wieso? Dass wusste Helena nicht. Vielleicht liebte Dominique, Simon immernoch nach so vielen Jahren. Ob Simon, Dominique liebte wusste sie nicht. Aber wie es aussieht, tut er es nicht, wenn er so fixiert darauf ist ihre Ehe zu retten. Ihr gefiel auch der Gedanke dass Simon wohl sehr starke Gefühle für sie hat und es noch geradebiegen möchte in ihrer gemeinsamen Ehe. "Simon...", sagte Helena und wartete gespannt ob ihr Mann wach war oder durch ihre Streicheleinheit eingeschlafen war. Aber sie bekam sofort eine Antwort: "Ja, was ist Babe?" Helena musste erstmal auflachen. "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir so viel bedeutet dass du mir noch eine zweite Chance gibst und unsere Ehe retten willst. Ich hätte diese Chance gar nicht verdient so wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe und dich belogen und betrogen habe. Du hättest dich von mir scheiden lassen können und stattdessen Dominique heiraten können. Sie wäre eine viel bessere Ehefrau als ich es war." Simon hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und setzte sich jetzt auf. Er positionierte jeweils einen Arm links und rechts neben ihren Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen und dann fing er an zu reden: "Ich hatte niemals die Absicht mich von dir scheiden zu lassen. Du bist die Frau die ich liebe und nicht Dominique, dass solltest du dir merken verstanden? Das mit Dominique war nur eine kleine Liebe aber unsere ist groß und dass weist du genauso wie ich. Ich liebe dich und nicht sie. Ich habe mich damals in das Landmädchen verliebt dass du warst. Du hast mir direkt gefallen als ich dich gesehen habe. Als ich damals meine Mutter gefragt hatte wer du warst und ob du auf der Liste der heiratswürdigen Frauen bist und sie dies bejaht hatte wusste ich sofort. Das ist die, die dir dein Leben versüßen wird. Die Mutter deiner zukünftigen Kinder. Ich war von deiner Austrahlung wortwörtlich geblendet gewesen. Du warst für mich die große wahre Liebe. Klar die Stewarts behaupten dass Dominique meine große wahre Liebe war aber die wissen es nicht besser. Es zählt nur dass du es weist.", damit beugte Simon sich runter und gab Helena einen sanften aber fordernden Kuss. Diesen erwiderte sie nur zu gerne. Sie wurden gestört, durch ihre Kinder die lachend zu ihnen gerannt kamen, weshalb sie sich voneinander lösen mussten. Liam und Eleanor sahen dies und lächelten sich gegenseitig verschlagen an.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam und Eleanor saßen zusammen am Seeufer und träumten vor sich hin. Es war schon eine Weile still bis Eleanor was sagte. "Glaubst du Mom und Dad werden es schaukeln?" Eleanor sah einwenig unzuversichtlich aus. Liam musste erstmal nachdenken. Nach einiger Zeit sagte er: "Ja. Ich bin davon überzeugt dass die beiden es schaffen werden. Hast du die beiden heute morgen nicht gesehen? Wie sie strahlend in den Salon reingekommen sind? Len, ich glaube die werden es schaffen. Du musst auch daran glauben dass sie es schaffen, denn mal ehrlich. Du hast Mom viel zu sehr lieb als dass du es verkraften würdest dass sie geht." Liam sah zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie von der Seite zuversichtlich an. Len musste deswegen lächeln und lehnte sich an Liam´s Schulter. Dieser legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. So vergingen noch weiter Minuten bis... "Wettrennen zu Mom und Dad? Wie damals in den guten, alten Zeiten?", fragte Eleanor ihren Zwilling. Dier war schon auch sofort losgesprintet. Len sprang sofort auf und lief ihm laut lachend und kreischend hinterher. Er musste auch lachen. Bei ihren Eltern angekommen sahen sie dass diese gerade mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen waren bis sie, sie gestört haben. Helena und Simon sahen keinen von beiden an. Helena räusperte sich und sagte dann: "Ihr seid bestimm hungrig. Wollt ihr etwas essen?" Eleanor´s Magen knurrte einmal ganz laut weshlab sie sagte: "Ich habe einen Bärenhunger", und mit diesem Satz lässt sie sich auf die Decke plupmsen. Liam folgte ihr sofort. Simon stellte den Korb in die Mitter des Kreises und öffnete diesen. Es gab von allem genug. Jeder nahm sich dass worauf er Lust hatte. Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend miteinander und genoßen die Idylle.


	11. Chapter 11

Mittlerweile war die Sonne am untergehen und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Palast. Eleanor wollte noch nicht dass der Tag endet weshalb sie eine Idee hatte: "Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir uns einen Film ansehen?" Jeder fand die Idee schön und gut, aber was wollten sie schauen? Das war jetzt hier die Frage. Simon wäre für "The King´s Speech", Helena wäre für "Maleficent", Liam wäre für "Tomb Raider: Lara Croft" und Eleanor wäre für "Kiss and Kill". Jeder wollte etwas anderes gucken. Schnell konnten sie sich nicht einigen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie beschlossen "Spectre" zu gucken. Sie saßen nun alle umgezogen in einem der kleinen unbenutzten Wohnzimmer und hatten es sich mit allerhand Snacks gemütlich gemacht. Als der Film begann sahen alle gespannt auf den Fernseher. Sie alle liebten James Bond. Wer mochte schließlich James Bond nicht? Zusammen saßen sie also dort und sahen sich einen Film an. Sie haben dies zu letzt gemacht als Liam und Eleanor 8 Jahre alt waren. Schon 10 Jahre also. Dies war aber nicht so von belangen. Es zählte alleine dass hier und jetzt.

Tut mir leid dass dieses Kapitel wirklich so kurz geraten ist


	12. Chapter 12

Nachdem der Film zuende war ging jeder in sein Zimmer um zu schlafen. Simon und Helena lagen zusammen in ihrem Bett. Helena´s Kopf lag auf Simon´s Brust. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch ihre Haare. Helena war gerade in ihren Gedanken versunken als Simon sie etwas fragte: "Hel, was hat dich eigentlich dazu verleitet mich zu betrügen? Es will mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen dass du mehr Interesse an anderen Männern hattest als an mir.", meinte Simon traurig und sah Helena an. Diese setzte sich aufrecht hin und konnte Simon nicht in die Augen sehen. Erst sagte sie nichts, doch dann fing sie an zu reden. "Simon ich weis egal wie oft ich mich dafür entschuldigen werde, du wirst es niemals vergessen. Am Anfang hatte ich keine Affären die haben angefangen nachdem Liam und Eleanor auf die Welt gekommen sind. Also sei dir sicher, sie sind deine Kinder. Meine Affären kann man nicht entschuldigen. Ich glaube es ist eher auf Frust und Verzweiflung gewesen. Ich wurde von meiner Mutter quasi in dieses Leben gezwungen. Damals wollte ich all das gar nicht. Die Affären sind aus Verzweiflung gewesen um mich wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment nicht wie die Königin zu fühlen.", damit schloss Helena die Begründung für ihre Affären. Simon musste dass in sich sacken lassen. Ihm war schon bei ihrer Eheschließung bewusst gewesen dass sie es nicht freiwillig macht, aber dennoch ihre Pflicht erfüllte. "Helena...Ich weis dass dich die Aufgabe Königin zu sein immernoch manchmal überfordert. Mich überfordert die Rolle des Königs auch. Ich werde dir die Affären verzeihen. Ich bin mir sicher dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt." Mit diesem Satz beugte er sich zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Diesen erwiderte Helena gierig und aus dem sanften Kuss wurde schnell eine wilde Knutscherei. Helena stieg auf Simon und fing an sein Nachthemd aufzuknöpfen. Währenddessen wanderten Simon´s Hände unter das Nachtkleid dass Helena trug und streichelte unter dem Stoff ihren Bauch. Helena genoss dies sehr. Als das Hemd offen war streifte Simon es sich ab und Helena entledigte sich ihres Stoffes. Simon betrachtete Helena und beugte sich dann vor um sie zu küssen. Während sie sich küssten wanderten Simon´s Hände hinter Helena´s Rücken und versuchten ihren BH zu öffnen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen weshalb er fluchte. Helena kicherte leise und griff mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hinter ihren Rücken und öffnete den Verschluss. Als sie sich des überflüssigen Stoffes entledigt hatte warf sie diesen quer durch ihr Schlafgemach. Simon musste lächeln und sah in die Augen seiner Frau. Helena erwiderte den Blick ihres Mannes, dieser sah sich ihren ganzen Körper an. Helena fühlte sich in diesem Moment verletztlich aber so sehr geliebt wie seit langem nicht mehr. Es machte ihr nichts aus verletztbar in dem Moment zu sein den der Blick kam von ihrem Mann, ihrem engsten Verbündeten. Weshalb sie sich runterbeugte und einen gierigen Kuss auf die Lippen ihres Partners platzierte. Nach diesem Kuss gaben sie sich einander hin. Es war genau der grobe, schmutzige Sex den sie voneinander brauchten.


	13. Chapter 13

Durch die Sonne die ihre Nase kitzelte wachte Helena am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie wusste sofort dass Simon noch schlief denn er schnarchte ganz leise. "Bestimmt wegen der nächtlichen Anstrengung", dachte Helena und musste verschlagen lächeln. Eine ganze Weile lag Helena im Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen was nicht mehr ging. Deshalb beschloss sie aufzustehen und Simon Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Es war eine Meisterleistung aus dem Bett zu schlüpfen ohne Simon aufzuwecken denn dieser hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen. Nach 10 Minuten hatte sie es geschafft und ging bekleidet mit einem Morgenmantel in Richtung Küche. Da es noch ziemlich früh war, war noch keiner auf den Beinen. Als sie gerade an den Zimmern von Liam und Eleanor vorbei ging öffnete sich eine der beiden Türen was Helena aufschrecken ließ. Es war Eleanor die aus ihrem Zimmer rauskam. Diese erschreckte sich auch, wegen der Tatsache dass ihre Mutter schon so früh wach ist. "Omg Mom erschreck mich doch nicht so früh", meinte Eleanor zu ihrer Mutter und sah diese an. "Tut mir leid mein Schatz. Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?", erkundigte Helena sich bei ihrer Tochte und gab dieser einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf beide Wangen. "Ich hab gut geschlafen und du?", erkundigte Eleanor sich bei ihrer Mutter und umarmte diese. Eleanor genoss die neue Seite an ihrer Mom. "Auch gut. Ich wollte gerade Frühstück für deinen Vater machen. Wenn du willst kann ich dir ein paar Pfannkuchen mit machen und du kannst diese dann direkt in der Küche essen.", schlug Helena ihrer Tochter vor und lächelte sie an. Eleanor dachte sie hätte sich verhört. "Warte mal, warte. Die Königin von England kann Pfannkuchen machen? Wieso weis ich nichts davon?" Helena musste auflachen und legte den Arm um die Schultern von Eleanor und ging mit ihr in Richtung der Küche. "Mein Schatz bevor ich deinen Vater kennengelernt habe, hatte meine Familie nichts im entferntesten Sinne mit dem Adel zu tun. Wir hatten eine ganz einfache Farm. Ich war ein Mädchen vom Lande gewesen. Wie du dir denken kannst hatten wir keine Angestellten weshalb wir selbst gekocht hatten. Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht wie man kocht. Und ich glaube es ist an der Zeit dass ich dir anfange beizubringen wie man wenigstens Pfannkuchen macht." Genau als Helena zuende gesprochen hatte kamen sie in der Küche an. Es waren nur 2 Küchenbedienstete anwesend und als diese bemerkten dass vor ihnen die Königin und die Prinzessin standen knicksten sie sofort. "Was können wir für sie tun eure Mäjestät?", fragte der eine Bediestete. Es war Eleanor die sprach: "Ja könnten sie uns bitte alle Zutaten bringen die wir für die Zubereitung für Pfannkuchen brauchen. Sowie Sirup, Blaubeeren und Orangensaft. Dass wäre alles. Achja wir wollen dass alles selbst machen weswegen sie sich einige Zeit Ruhe gönnen können." Helena sah lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter. Eleanor ist ein toller Mensch bloß sie wusste dass noch nicht. Als die Angestellten alles gebracht hatten gingen diese und Mutter und Tochter konnten anfangen zu backen. Es machte beiden viel Spaß gemeinsam zu backen. Eleanor fand es toll mit ihrer Mom Zeit zu verbringen. Das hatten sie so lange nicht mehr gemacht. Helena fand es schön dass Eleanor Spaß an dem ganzen Ding hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

Eleanor lag noch total gemütlich in ihrem Bett und war am schlafen. Sie war total entspannt. Nichts auf der Welt hätte sie aufwecken können außer...ihrem grummelnden Magen. Mit einem stöhnen wachte Eleanor auf. Sie streckte sich erstmal genüsslich bevor sich wieder ihr Magen meldete. Mismutig stieg die Prinzessin aus ihrem Bett und schlurfte mit ihrem Handy in der Hand in Richtung Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete erschreckte sie sich ob der Gestalt ihrer Mutter. Diese war auch sichtlich überrascht ihre Tochter schon so früh wach zu sehen. "Omg Mom erschreck mich doch nicht so früh", meinte Eleanor und sah ihre Mutter an. "Tut mir leid mein Schatz. Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?", fragte Helena auch prompt Eleanor und gab ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. "Ich hab gut geschlafen und du?", antwortete Eleanor ihrer Mutter und ging mit ihr weiter den Gang entlang. "Auch gut. Ich wollte gerade Frühstück für deinen Vater machen. Wenn du willst kann ich dir ein paar Pfannkuchen mit machen und du kannst diese dann direkt in der Küche essen.", schlug Helena ihrer Tochter vor. Doch diese sah total entgeistet ihre Mom an. "Warte mal, warte. Die Königin von England kann Pfannkuchen machen? Wieso weis ich nichts davon?" Helena musste lachen. "Mein Schatz bevor ich deinen Vater kennengelernt habe, hatte meine Familie nichts im entferntesten Sinne mit dem Adel zu tun. Wir hatten eine ganz einfache Farm. Ich war ein Mädchen vom Lande gewesen. Wie du dir denken kannst hatten wir keine Angestellten weshalb wir selbst gekocht hatten. Meine Mutter hat mir beigebracht wie man kocht. Und ich glaube es ist an der Zeit dass ich dir anfange beizubringen wie man wenigstens Pfannkuchen macht." Genau dann kamen sie in der Küche. Nachdem die Bediensteten die gewünschten Sachen gebracht hatten zogen sie sich zurück und überließen dem Mutter-Tochter-Gespann die Küche.


	15. Chapter 15

Simon lag noch immer im Bett. Er schlief noch tief und fest und bekam deshalb auch nicht mit dass Helena gegangen ist wedernoch dass sie zurück gekommen ist. Durch den frischen Geruch von Orange und einem Kuss auf die Wange wurde Simon dann doch wach. "Guten Morgen mein wilder Tiger", weckte Helena ihren Mann. Dieser lächelte sie an und drückte ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen. Nachdem Helena sich zurück zog setzte sie dass Tablett zwischen Simon und sich und sah ihn auffordernd an. Dessen Augen wurden groß. "Hast du dass alles selbst gemacht?", fragte Simon gespannt seine Helena und als diese bejahte wurden seine Augen riesengroß. Helena nahm eine Gabel, pickste ein Stück Pfannkuchen und hielt es Simon vor den Mund. Willig öffnete dieser den Mund und ließ sich von seiner Frau füttern. Helena genoss die Zweisamkeit mit ihrem Gemahl. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, fütterten sich, hielten sich kurz an den Händen,sahen sich in die Augen, küssten sich. Es war alles friedlich und das erste mal seit Jahren fühlte es sich als seien sie endlich wieder zurück am Hafen der Ehe.


	16. Chapter 16

Simon und Helena waren gerade in ihrem gemeinsamen Büro und sahen sich einige Dokumente an. Es handelte sich dabei um Dokumente die dabei helfen sollten Cyrus alle Titel zu entnehmen. Simon war mit Helena in einer Sache abgesehen von der Rettung ihrer Ehe und Familie bei einer Sache sicher: Sie mussten Cyrus loswerden. Und diese Dokumente beweisten dass dies ging. "Wann wollen wir es ihm sagen Liebling?", fragte Helena ihren Mann seine Schulter sanft. Dieser sah zu ihr auf und lächelte sie an ehe er begann zu sprechen. "Ich möchte es ihm noch heute sagen. Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich jetzt zu ihm gehen wollen.", mit diesem Satz erhob er sich und gab Helena einen Kuss auf die Wange. Helena nickte ihm ermutigend zu, nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm an der Hand raus aus dem Büro in Richtung der Gemächer von Cyrus. An der Tür angekommen fragte Helena ihn noch einmal: "Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Mit einer festen Miene meinte ihr Gatte nur: "Ganz sicher", und damit ging er ohne anzuklopfen ins Zimmer. "Welch Ehre. Der König und die Königin in meinem bescheidenen Zimmer zu haben. Was wollt ihr beiden?", meinte Cyrus gehässig. "Wir sind hier um dir etwas mitzuteilen.", meinte Helena nur eiskalt und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Durch diesen Blick war Cyrus etwas verwundert. "Mit sofortiger Wirkung wirst du deine Titel entzogen bekommen und des Palastes verbannt.", sagte Simon ohne umschweife an seinen Bruder gerichtet, "Wenn wir die Politik und Regierung dieses Landes erneuern wirst du nicht mehr dabei sein." Cyrus sah aus als wurde er ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. "Wie meinst du dass?", fragte er daher fassunglos und sah zu Helena rüber. Diese sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er wusste dass er es Ernst meinte. "Pack deine Sachen und sieh zu dass du aus dem Palast verschwindest!", brüllte Simon Cyrus an und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Cyrus starrte ihm nach. "Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte er fassungslos an Helena gewandt und dies sagte nur: "Es ist wahr.", und ging damit auch aus dem Zimmer. Cyrus war wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte es nicht fassen.


End file.
